


Don't let it go

by Windfighter



Series: Iron Man-bingo card 17 [16]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Tony has been working hard, Loki tries to get him to bed without success. Eventually the genius himself decides to take a break and the two find themselves cuddled up in the couch together.





	Don't let it go

**Author's Note:**

> For the Iron Man-bingo and the square "Pizza night"

Tony's workshop was unusually quiet. Loki laid on the couch, reading a book that was floating above him. Tony was sitting by one of the desks, cables and papers spread out on the table and holograms floating infront of him. Occassionally he would rub his eye and massage his forehead and Loki would make note of it. The music blasting from the speakers had been turned off a couple hours ago and while Loki didn't mind he knew it meant something was wrong.

”Is all well, Anthony?”

”Yeah, just peachy. You just worry 'bout your book, Reindeer games.”

Loki rolled his eyes and returned to his book. Some of the papers fell from Tony's desk and Loki's eyes left the book and rested on Tony instead. Tony had put his elbows to the desk and was resting his head on his hands.

”Are you perhaps experiencing one of Midgards many illnesses?”

”Just tired.”

”Yes, I have heard that humans require at least six hours of sleep each night. Do you wish to head to our bedroom?”

”Nah, need to get this done.”

Tony gestured vaguely towards the holograms and Loki nodded. No use arguing, Tony would collapse when he was done. He kept working. Loki sat up in the couch, leaned back casually and watched Tony's hands as they worked. They trembled and two cables fell to the floor. Tony let out a groan and pulled his hands over his face.

”Screw S.H.I.E.L.D, I'm done. Pizza.”

”Anthony?”

”You coming, sexy?”

Tony got up from the chair, stretched. Loki winced at the way Tony's body cracked as he moved. He got up, wrapped his arms around Tony and kissed his shoulder.

”Are you ready to retreat to the bedroom?”

”P-I-Z-Z-A”, Tony spelled and Loki rolled his eyes. ”I'm taking a break, the one-eyed man can wait.”

”May I perhaps recommend something healthier than pizza?”

”We've talked about this, Loki.”

Tony squirmed around in Loki's arms, faced him, and Loki leaned his forehead against Tony's.

”I am well aware, dear. I merely wish for you to be able to stay by my side as long as possible. If you would only allow me to...”

”No magical fruits, we talked about that too.”

”There is no danger in eating Idun's apples, I give you my word”, he kissed Tony's forehead. ”But I shall not press you into accepting my offer. In time you will see how reasonable I am with it.”

”Love you too, apples”, Tony kissed Loki and squirmed free from his grip. ”J, order our usual pizzas, please.”

Loki recieved another kiss, then Tony grabbed his hand, intertwined their fingers and led him out of the workshop.

Loki sat in the couch, book in his hands and glanced over the edge of it to watch as Tony danced around the kitchen to gather snacks and drinks. The pizza was delivered straight to their floor and Tony fetched it, sat down next to Loki. Loki put his book down, wrapped an arm around Tony and kissed his temple. A movie started – Froze, Tony's idea of a joke and Loki shook his head. He actually enjoyed the movie, he just hadn't let Tony know that yet. He kissed Tony's cheek before they started on the pizzas and the movie.

After they had finished the pizzas Loki wrapped his arms around Tony, pulled him closer and wrapped a blanket around the two of them. Tony made a soft sound of disagreement before snuggling up against Loki's chest and Loki kissed his head, kept watching the movie. Tony played with his hand, sometimes placed soft kisses on it which Loki always answered by either squeezing Tony's hand or kissing his head. Tony's breathing got slower, he was almost melting in Loki's lap.

”Anthony? Do you wish to go to bed?”

They were only halfway through the movie, but Tony had been awake for far too long for a midgardian. Tony shook his head and yawned.

”'m fine here, sweetie. Have everything I need.”

”Are you certain about that?”

Tony yawned again, relaxed further into Loki's arms and Loki kissed his cheek.

”If that is what you wish.”

He tucked Tony further into the blanket, moved around on the couch until both of them were lying down, Tony on top of him and his arms wrapped around Tony. He could feel Tony smile against his chest.

”Love you”, he mumbled.

Loki froze, stared at the nest of hair that was visible in the corner of his eyes. Tony seemed unaware of the words that had escaped his lips and he slowly fell into a restfull sleep. Loki stared at the television, didn't watch the movie, far away in his own thoughts. Then he smiled, hugged Tony and kissed his head once more before laying back to sleep himself.

_Did you hear that, brother? The midgardian loves me. I think I'm starting to understand you better now._

Thor didn't hear him, but it didn't matter. He fell asleep with Tony safe and loved in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know romance. I tried. I failed. I'm moving on. Hope you enjoyed it anyway! <3


End file.
